Shadow and Naruto: Two Souls One Path Volume One
by Leapingspirit
Summary: Shadow Oc is a 22 tailed kitsune who meets up with Naruto. Suspention, a cliff hanger, angst, and a little humor. Slight swearing. This is my first fic so go easy on me. Rated T to be safe. Told from Naruto and Shadow's POV.


Shadow and Naruto: Two Souls One Path

Summary: Naruto meets an unusual kitsune and relizes that their lives are very similar and tries to build a frindship with him.

Naruto's Age: 12 Shadow's Age: 2,200

Category: angst, humor, adventure

Warning: There is enough angst here to choke a horse. If you no liky, you no ready.

Shadow. That is what they call me. Monster, demon that is what they also call me. Their reasons I don't know, but I want to find out. No matter what happens, I will find out. I am Shadow, lord of darkness, sorrow, and death. I am a twenty-two tailed fox, and older brother to Kyuubi-no-Kitsune the nine-tailed fox. 

How my life got so turned around, I don't know. But, this I do know, I am a monster, I am a demon. I have never had a true friend. I have never wanted a friend. I am not antisocial, I just don't want to get close to someone, then hurt them.

* * *

My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I carry a great burden. I am the container for the nine-tailed fox demon, Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. I am called a monster, and a demon. Those stupid villagers, if they could only live my life for one day, they would see what type of hate they throw at me. Then they would stop insulting me for something that I could not stop. They would see that I am innocent.

* * *

This is the story of two innocent souls. Watch as they slowly get closer to each other and relise just how similar they are. But first, we have to see how they met.

* * *

Run, run, run. That is all I can do. They chase me endlessly, mercilessly, for their own enjoyment. Just because I am a demon, does not mean that I am evil.

"That's right! Run, you worthless piece of filth!"

I can not turn and fight, that would only reinforce their thoughts of me being a monster, and a demon.

"I though demons were supposed to be strong and brave! You're weak fox!"

If only they new, new what my life has been like. As I run, they slowly drop back and give up trying to catch me. I slow my pace a little and enter the forest. I hear crying. The sobs of a child.

* * *

"Why don't you fight back? Are you afraid? Come on monster, fight!"

That is what they all say to me. They think that their taunts hurt me, anger me. They are right. I don't show it, but their words hurt me, they hurt badly.

"Ha! You're weak! You should not have been born, you monster! You're worthless!"

I run, run fast. They just jeer, laugh at my weakness. I collasp in the forest and cry. Cry as hard as I have in a long time. That is all that I can do. I cannot fight back. They will just hate me more, hate me for something that is not my fault.

I hear foot steps. Soft footsteps. And panting, as though whoever it was, had been running. I tense, not sure who it is. But all of a sudden I hear a voice. Deep and commanding, but at the same time reassuring and kind.

"Boy, why are you crying?" it said.

I turn and see a kitsune of many tails, about the size of a calf. I am not sure if it was the one who had spoken, but I answer any way.

"I am crying because, those villagers, they were hurting me. This is not the first time either. This happens almost every day."

To my surprise, the kitsune was nodding. As though it was agreeing with me. No one had ever, _ever_ agreed with me on _anything_.

"I understand where you are coming from, boy. I too am always tormented by those forsaken villagers. Er... What is your name? I can't very well go around calling you boy."

"My name? Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaiki, future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

* * *

I round the corner and peer over a log at a young blond boy of around twelve. The only thing going through my head is, 'why is he crying?' So I decide to ask him, though I am not sure what his reaction would be if a kitsune the size of a calf would suddenly start talking, but I decide to ask anyway.

"Boy, why are you crying?"

He turns around with fear and surprise on his tear stained face. He seems unsure whether or not to answer, so I sit down and wait. When he speaks, his voice is ragged, from crying so much is what I guess.

"I am crying because, those villagers, they were hurting me. This is not the first time either. This happens almost every day."

I nod my head, for I too have been tormented so by those villagers. I reply softly.

"I understand where you are coming from, boy. I too am always tormented by those forsaken villagers. Er... What is your name? I can't very well go around calling you boy."

"My name?" He sound a bit less depressed at this point. "Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, future Hokage of the Village Hidden in the Leaves!"

"Well Naruto Uzumaki, my name is Shadow-no-Kitsune. King of the Kitsune Clan, uh, you may have heard about my brother, Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. He is the heir to the throne after I step down."

Naruto looks a little down cast at the mention of my little brother's name. I wonder if he knows him.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. He attacked the village twelve years ago and was sealed away."

"Yes, that is true. Do you know him? Or know who he was sealed in?"

He looked a little startled at my questions. I wouldn't do anything to the person that Kyuubi was sealed in. In fact, I couldn't care less. The Kitsune Clan has never been a tight knit family. He suddenly clutched the bottom of his shirt, and lifted it up to reveal an all too familiar seal.

"I see. Well, you tell me this. Is my little brother the cause of your misery?"

Tears started to form in the corners of his eyes. He didn't seem able to speak, so he just nodded.

* * *

Shadow, where have I heard that name before? _'That's right, when I was in the academy, we were taught about the most powerful demons. He was one of them. Wow, he sure doesn't look all that __powerful.'_

All of a sudden, I hear the name Kyuubi-no-Kitsune, and I let my eyes fall to the forest floor. He seemed to notice this, but I didn't give him the chance to speak.

"Yeah, I've heard of him. He attacked the village twelve years ago and was sealed away."

"Yes, that's true. Do you know him? Or the person he was sealed in?"

I'm startled by his questions. What if he decides to kill me if he finds out. What if he treats me like the villagers do. Its worth the risk, so I lift up the bottom of my shirt to reveal the seal that holds that monster in me.

"I see." There seems to be understanding and sympathy in his voice. "Well, you tell me this. Is my little brother the cause of your misery?"

I feel tears forming in the corners of my eyes, and cannot answer or I would break down and start crying again. So I just nod my answer. Shadow, as strange as he is, seems to understand why I cannot speak.

He turns suddenly and says, "Lets get you looked at. That gash seems pretty nasty." What surprises me the most, is that someone, that I just met, is being so nice to me. He words bring attention to a long, deep gash on my left arm. Those villagers are going further each time they try to get rid of me.

"Hey, Shadow was it? How many tails do you have?" I asked this because, his tails were constantly moving, so I could not count them.

"Hm? Oh, I have twenty-two. But let's not worry about petty things like that. Come on."

* * *

I noticed a gash on his left arm, but decided not to bring it up at first. But now I do. As I turn I say over my shoulder, "Let's get you looked at. That gash looks pretty nasty."

Darn those villagers, they really were attacking him. But, I have no power to stop this torment. They will just laugh at both of us. His next question startled me.

"Hey, Shadow was it? How many tails do you have?" No matter how curious he sounded, this still troubled me. _'Ah, he's just a kid. If he finds out, there isn't that much he can do.'_

"Hm? Oh, I have twenty-two. But let's not worry about petty things like that. Come on."

Fweew. As we walked through the village, I could feel the glares of those that hated me so. I could also hear the whispers of 'don't go near them,' 'look at that, the monsters have joined forces,' 'our village is as good as gone,' and, 'we should have killed them when we had the chance.'

We ran into one of Naruto's supposed team mates. One called Sakura. A pink haired, loud thing, and I have a feeling that she is not the strongest person to ever hit the Earth. But Naruto seems to trust her, so maybe she can help him.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!" 'chan?' Where they dating or something? Nah, I highly doubt that. She doesn't seem to like the kit that much.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Got a new pet I see." Pet, PET! Fat chance with that pinky.

"Nah, he's just a friend. Anyway, can you have a look at this gash, please?"

"Naruto, what happened this time?"

"He was attacked by those lowly villagers." Ok, maybe talking wasn't one of my best ideas in the world. Why? Because no sooner had I gotten the last word out, she let out an ear splitting screech, and ran. "Ok, is she always that way?"

"Not really."

"Oh, well let's keep going."

When we reached the hospital, Naruto stopped.

"What's wrong?"

"This is the fifth time I've been here this week. I'm sure that the people here are sick of me."

Fifth time? Damn, that's harsh. But I pushed him inside and he kept walking, so I figured that I should just sit there and wait. About an hour later, Naruto came out of the hospital, tossing me a dirty look that screamed that he was going to kill me for doing that to him. But, he started walking and I followed. I had a feeling this was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Twe-twenty-t-two? _He _was _the _twenty-two tailed fox? Wow.

As we walked into the village, I could hear the insults and feel the glares that everyone was tossing us. And by the way Shadow's tails and ears were twitching, so could he. About in the center of the village we ran into Sakura-_chan_. My crush on her has gone out the window. All she does is swoon over Sasuke-teme. I'm more into Hinata-chan now.

"Hello Sakura-_chan_!" Shadow gave me a skeptical look, as though he was trying to say without actually saying 'how can you like this... this, _pink thing_?'

"Oh, hello Naruto. Got a new pet, I see." Pet? Yeah, right. I have a gut feeling that Shadow would never agree to being a pet.

"Nah, he's just a friend. Anyway, can you have a look at this gash, _please_?"

"Naruto, what happened this time?"

What happened next nearly made me go deaf. Shadow decided to open his big mouth. "He got attacked by those lowly villagers." That's all he had to say to make Sakura freak out screaming bloody murder and go running. "Ok, is she always that way?" How can he sound so innocent?

"Not really."

"Oh, well let's keep going." We kept walking until we reached the hospital. Just outside the doors, I stopped. "What's wrong?"

I sighed. "This is the fifth time I've been here this week. I'm sure the people here are sick of me." True, it was the fifth time this week thanks to those... those... ah there's not even a word bad enough to describe the villagers. All of a sudden, Shadow padded behind me, and pushed. Meaning I went straight into the hospital. _'I'm gonna kill him.'_

The reason I hate hospitals is because of all the damn _needles_. I mean they're _everywhere_! Anyway, they got me stitched up, and as I walked out, Shadow stood up as though he had been sleeping away while I was being jabbed and prodded left and right. I tossed him a glare that would have made him explode if looks could kill and continued walking, as he followed we thought simultaneously that this was going to be an interesting day.

I had to meet with the rest of my team today, and since there was still enough time to get there and not be late if I hurried, that is where I headed. When we reached the bridge, Sasuke-teme shot a curious look at Shadow, while Sakura just stared.

"What?" That was all that I could say. If I had said more, the jerk would probably have insulted me.

"New pet?" Sasuke-teme seems to only say two or less words at one time. After being on his team for a while, you learn to read him to find out what he means. This sentence was really several sentences in one. It meant, 'So you into foxes now, dobe? I guess that you decided to buy one as a pet. Well maybe you will be able to beat Sakura in a fight if you have a little help.' Or something like that.

"No, he's just a friend. And don't tell me, Kakashi-sensei is late again."

The pink thing decided to speak now. "Yup. 'Course, that is nothing new. Hey, Naruto, was I hearing things earlier, or could that fox talk?"

"Yes, he can talk. Though, he seems to do it by choice. He's a lot like me. Well as far as being alone, with no friends and being..."

"NARUTO!!! I would absolutely love it if you did NOT give out my life history!" Shadow was so miffed that if you looked hard enough, you would have seen steam coming out of his ears and off the top of his head. Sasuke-teme and Sakura gaped at his little explosion. And practically fell over when he layed down and fell asleep.

* * *

It seemed that Naruto had to meet with his team, so I followed him to a bridge, that seemed to be where they meet. When we got there, who do I see but the Pink Thing, as I so creatively dubbed her. There was also the youngest Uchiha there. When Naruto stopped and leaned against the bridge, he said, "New pet?"

The guy seemed to be mighty antisocial, but Naruto seemed to have a knack at interpreting him so I left it to him. "No, he's just a friend. And don't tell me Kakashi-sensei is late again."

Pinky spoke up at this point, "Yup. 'Course, that's nothing new. Hey, Naruto, was I hearing things earlier, or could that fox talk?" That fox. Doesn't anyone in this village know how to ask for a name?

"Yes, he cam talk. Though, he seems to do it by choice. He's a lot like me. Well as far as being alone, with no friends and being..." I...uh... decided to intervene at this point, before he let all of my secrets slip.

"NARUTO!!! I would absolutely love it if you did NOT give out my life history!" At this point, there was steam coming out of my ears and off the top of my head. Pinky and the antisocial Uchiha gaped at my little explosion. With that, I layed down and waited for this Kakashi person to show up. About two hours later, a silver haired man showed up.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" screamed Naruto and Sakura, Sasuke just grunted.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." What was this guy, a sage, or a failed comedian.

"LIAR!!!" He was blown of his perch on the bridge with this one.

"Oh, seems we have a guest. What's his name?" I noticed an orange book that read Icha Icha Violence. _'Must be one of Jirya's perverted books.'_

"Oh, Kakshi-sensei this is Shadow-no-Kitsune, king of the Kitsune Clan. And one of my new

friends."

"Whoa, wait a minute, dobe. Did you say, 'king of the Kitsune Clan?'"

"Yes. Why?" I had a very bad feeling about the Uchiha. He seemed a bit too suspicious. All of a sudden there was a kuni at my throught. My suspicions were promptly proven correct.

"No sudden movements, demon, or I slit your throught."

"I'm _so_ scared Uchiha. That little toy won't do so much as _scratch_ me." I wrapped three of my tails around his middle and hoisted him into the air. "Heh. **Lightning Style: Darkened Shockwave no****Jutsu!**" Shockwave of black lightning were sent into the Uchiha, causing him to scream in agony and pass out. I gently set him gently on the ground. "That is what happens to those who oppose the Kitsune King. He isn't hurt badly, but will be out for about... an hour or so?"

Naruto gave me a look and went over to Sasuke with Sakura. I promptly moved over so they could see that I was right.

* * *

About two hours after Shadow's little explosion, Kakashi-sensei decided to show his sorry hide.

"YOU'RE LATE!!!" Sakura and I screamed at the same time, causing the perverts hair to bend back. He was holding his orange Icha Icha Violence book. What I don't get is how he can stand to read those things. Ero-senin gave one to me to read once, and I couldn't even get past the first sentence.

"Sorry, I got lost on the road of life." How lame can you get?

"LIAR!!!" This blew him off of his perch on the top of the bridge.

"Oh, seems we have a guest. What's his name?"

"Oh Kakashi-sensei, this is Shadow-no-Kitsune, king of the Kitsune Clan." I noticed that Sasuke-teme tensed when I said this.

"Whoa, wait a minute, dobe. Did you say, 'king of the Kitsune Clan?'"

"Yes. Why?" I had a feeling that thing were going to take a wrong turn, very soon. All of a sudden, Sasuke-teme disappeared and reappeared behind Shadow with a kuni in his hand. I hate it when I'm right.

"No sudden moves, demon, or I slit your throught." Shadow's black fur bristled and his red eyes glowed with loathing when Sasuke-teme called him a demon. When he spoke, his voice was dripping with malice.

"I'm _so _scared Uchiha. That little toy won't so much as _scratch _me." I watched with amazement and horror as three of his tails wrapped themselves around him and hoisted him into the air. "Heh. **Lightning Style: Darkened Shockwave no Jutsu!"** I stood frozen in place as black lightning shockwaves were sent through Sasuke-teme's body. He gave out a blood curdling scream of agony, and passed out. Shadow's eyes dimmed as his fury was spent, he gently set Sasuke of the ground. With his head bowed he said, "That is what happens to those who oppose the King of the Kitsune. He isn't hurt badly but he will be out for... an hour?"

I looked at him, how I don't know, and walked with Sakura to inspect Sasuke-teme and see if Shadow was right. Shadow moved to the side to give us some more room and we found that he was right.

"What does that attack do exactly?" Kakashi-sensei asked suddenly.

"It sends a lightning like substance into the victim's body that is enhanced by the attacker's chakra. In my case, it is more powerful then the original, where the user of the attacks chakra is blue, where mine is black. That is why it is called 'Darkened Shockwave no Jutsu.' The Uchiha got off easy this time, but next time I won't hold back, I can promise you that. That is one of my_ weakest _attacks, so if that could make him pass out, he's pretty pathetic, no offense intended."

_'That was one of his weakest attacks? Dang, he's too strong. But he has a point, Sasuke-teme should not have called him that. Why he attacked in the first place, I don't know. But I will find out.'_

**_"That's my big bro for you, kit. He's not such a bad guy, but when he gets mad clear a fifty mile radius. There will definatly be an explosion."_**

_'Ok then, tell me this, Kyuubi, what exactly is he like?'_

_**"Hmm, well, if you stay on his good side, he will help you in practically any situation. But if you get on his bad side, then make him mad? Well, let's just say that you will be a lot worse off then the Uchiha bastard."**_

I gulped at this. If Kyuubi was telling the truth, then I definatly want to stay on Shadow's good side. Kakashi-sensei gave us the day off, so Shadow and I went to my apartment. When we got there, a horrible sight greeted us. The door was kicked in and on the walls were things written like, 'Get out of our town, demons!' 'No one loves you!' 'No one wants you here!' and 'Murderers!'

"Not again. I'm so sick of this. Every time something goes wrong with their families, they find some way to blame me." I felt horrible that Shadow had to see this the first time he was at my apartment.

"I know what you mean, kit. I get the same treatment. But for me, it only started recently, like twelve years ago, or something. Right around the time when little bro Kyuubi attacked this village." Shadow sounded so down cast that I almost choked. "Weelp, how about we worry about this later, eh? Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry."

I could tell he was trying to cheer me up, to get my mind off of my problems. And it was working. "Do you like ramen?"

"To an extent, yes."

"Ok then! Let's go get some ramen!!!"

* * *

Kakashi asked all of a sudden, "What does that attack do exactly?" I thought about this for a moment.

"It sends a lightning like substance into the victim's body, enhanced by the attacker's chakra. In my case, it is more powerful then the original, where the user's chakra is blue, where mine is black. That is why is is called 'Darkened Shockwave no Jutsu.' The Uchiha got off easy this time, but next time, I won't hold back. I can promise you that. That was one of my _weakest _attacks, so if that could make him pass out, he's pretty pathetic, no offense intended."

True it _was_ one of my weakest attacks, and the antisocial Uchiha was pathetic. Kakashi gave them the day off, so Naruto decided to take me to his apartment. When we got there, a shocking sight greeted us. The door had been kicked in and there was writing on the walls that had things on it like, 'Get out of our town, demons!' 'No one loves you!' 'No one wants you here!' and 'Murderers!'

"Not again. I'm so sick of this. Every time something goes wrong with their families, they find some way to blame me." He sounded kind of depressed. I could understand where he was coming from.

"I know what you mean, kit. I get the same treatment. But for me, it only started recently, like twelve years ago, or something. Right around the time when little bro Kyuubi attacked this village." I could tell that he needed a change of subject so even though I really wasn't really hungry, I brought up dinner. "Weelp, how about we worry about this later, eh? Let's get something to eat, I'm hungry."

Even though I was lying through my teeth it seemed to cheer him up a little. "Do you like ramen?" Ramen, ew. I hated ramen but I decided not to point that out.

"To an extent, yes."

"Ok then! Let's go get some ramen!"

When we reached the ramen shop, I watched in amazement as he downed about ten bowls of the slop. "How can you eat that much, kit?" He had to speak around a mouthful of ramen, so his reply was muffled.

"I like it. Anyone who doesn't is crazy!" I felt sick. This was a bit much, even for me, and that's saying something! _'Ugh! How can little bro Kyuubi stand to live in him?! I'm surprised the kid hasn't croaked from eating that fucking stuff so much.' _All of a sudden there was an ear splitting squeal, and an exclamation of "OH MY GOSH!! THERE HE IS!!!" We whirled around in our seats just in time to see the Uchiha brat get tackled by his fan girls. I had to stifle a snort of laughter. I actually felt sorry for the guy. Naruto on the other hand... He was rolling on the ground clutching his sides, laughing hysterically.

When the poor unfortunate soul emerged from the throng, he was _covered_ in_ red _lipstick. THAT is when I started laughing. Why? I really didn't see that coming. Then again, who did. Anyone, anyone at all. I thought not.

"What's wrong Uchiha. Hehe, a few girls, haha, too much for you to handle? Hehehaha!!!"

"Shut up, you!" That was supposedly _supposed_ to sound scary, but... hehe... the lipstick and _deep_ red blush that he had on his face, kind of ruined the image. So, he stormed off in a huff. Naruto had recovered in time to see him blush... then he promptly no less... collapsed in a fit of laughter again. This time, I joined him.

_**Ok! Important note! I am no longer going to switch between Naruto and Shadow! Why? I'm too lazy, and I am sick of typing the same parts over and over! So I will stay with Shadow!**_

When we recovered from our little laugh-fest, Naruto payed and we went to clean up his apartment. It didn't take long... especially with the help of Naruto's **Shadow Clones**... but, it still got us in a sad, or mad, mood. When we were finished, we headed to bed. That is when I had one of the weirdest dreams ever.

I was standing in a clearing, nothing big, just a simple clearing with a lake in the middle. Then the wind picked up, bringing a very unwelcome scent. The scent of carrion, rotting food, and bodies. I whirled around and let out a gasp. Looming in front of me was a hill. Not just any hill, but a hill made of the bodies of all of my loved ones. Kyuubi, mom, dad, my other siblings, Naruto, and his dad, the forth Hokage. I had been close to Naruto's old man, and when he died, I was miserable.

Then standing on top of the hill was a figure that I had come to hate. My uncle, Darkness. The former King of the Kitsune. He jeered down at me. As though he was daring me to say anything. When he spoke, it was with the same cold, heartless voice that I hated so much.

"Heh! You're still weak, pup! You're not even worthy of being called King of the Kitsune. This is what your future will hold if you step down and give your position to my eldest son, Walkingdeath."

With that, the hill fell forward and landed on me. I let out a screech and then... nothing.

"Shadow! Hey, Shadow! Wake up!" Naruto's voice brought me out of that horrible place. "You ok?"

I took in and let out a shaky breath. "Yeah." I managed to croak out. Naruto didn't seem to believe me, but luckily, he didn't press the matter. "I'm fine. Just a nightmare." _'No, that seemed too real to be a nightmare what will happen if I give up my title? Walkingdeath will probably press war against the other Clans that I have worked so hard to make peace with. He is no better then his bastard father.'_

"Hey, Naruto? Do you have to meet with your team today?"

"No. Why?"

"Just wondering." He seemed to be pondering something. But, that didn't matter. What did matter was my dream. It was too real. If Darkness was telling the truth then those close to me were in trouble. And I had to stop him.

The End

This ends Volume One of 'Shadow and Naruto: Two Souls, One Path' Please watch for volume two.

All Naruto Character are © to their owners

Shadow, Darkness, and Walkingdeath are © to me as well as this plot


End file.
